


Kiss it Better

by Sovereign_Tea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "I want to be with you but we can't because family", Garreg Mach Dance, M/M, Slight spoilers for pre time skip, a little poke at dimitri and claude being a thing, alcohol use, angsty fluff, claude can be a little plotting shit, just the two of them at the dance, no real plot, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Tea/pseuds/Sovereign_Tea
Summary: Sylvain tries to dance with Felix at the dance. Things don't turn out exactly how he wanted, but kissing it better always seems to work when Felix is involved.





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little something I thought of one night and just sort of rolled with it. It's not related to 'Sorry for Making You Wait', but it was an idea I had while I was writing that one. It doesn't exactly have a plot per se, but just some drama I thought would be interesting to write out. I hope Felix isn't too OOC, but I can see him being one who runs to Sylvain crying whenever he was hurt as a kid--mainly because Glenn would probably tell him to man up or something. 
> 
> I never liked the 'childhood friends to lovers' trope until now. Please send help. 
> 
> Check me out here: https://twitter.com/DarkModeTea

He had to sneak out, if only for a moment. Inside the cathedral was packed with students--both commoner and noble--from each of the classes. The Garreg Mach Ball drew the students out of their dorms and classes and into a night full of beautiful lights, sophisticated food, and music that might tempt the goddess from the heavens if only for a night. And Sylvain felt just about smothered with it.

  
Not that he disliked balls. By all accounts, he rather enjoyed the ones that the Gautier family threw back home. But those were familiar, and in familiar spaces with familiar people. This was in a cathedral, where it felt like there was barely enough room to move if you weren't dancing on the floor. Those more willing to stand around and chatter were packed against the wall like sardines, knocked into by dancers and the catering staff alike. So Sylvain darted out the door after he shared a friendly dance with Ingrid.

  
He didn't stray too far--only to the bridge that connected the cathedral with the rest of the monetary. There were others on the bridge too--mostly couples--who were enjoying the nip in the air with flutes of golden champagne and the moon overhead. Sylvain sipped his with a bit of a sigh as he leaned against the stone railing. The winter evening was beautiful and the air felt good especially given the number of layers he was wearing.

  
Everyone was dressed so beautifully--it really did feel like a ball from home in that aspect. The girls were all squeezed into dresses of modest length, most with heels to make them just a little taller and to make their legs look even better than they already did. Hairstyles ranged from tumbling curls down the shoulders, to updos with pins and gems sticking out to make their strands glitter. The boys, for the most part, wore fitted suits with vests or jackets overtop. Ties and bow ties were seen in equal amounts, along with a splattering of some wearing armored bits or capes. The nobles were easy to spot at a distance, often looking like flamboyant birds, sporting pops of bright colors--often with gold, red, or blue--and baring items with their family crest on them.

Sylvain's suit was a dark red like wine, with a black dress shirt. His red tie had been taken off after his first drink and shoved into the back pocket of his pants without a second thought. A royal blue handkerchief in his breast pocket was all that marked the lancer as a Blue Lion and said pocket had the Gautier crest sewn on it with gold thread.

  
Everyone was so beautiful, and he had gotten a couple invites to dance, but Sylvain felt as though something was missing. Even beautiful Ingrid, adorned with beautiful sapphires and with her golden hair spotted with diamonds hadn't been enough to shake the feeling. Neither had his second nor third cup of champagne. He could still hear the music drifting down the steps of the cathedral, and the din of conversation and laughter from within the halls.

  
Why did such a wonderful event taste so sour in his mouth? Was it because there was still evil afoot with enemies seemingly on every side? Perhaps. It felt like such an odd time to have a dance. And then, of course, there was his brother...

  
"Hey hey--" came a loud voice from behind. Sylvain nearly jumped out of his skin, scrambling to catch his glass flute it dropped. He failed, and the glass toppled out of his hands and over the side of the bridge and out of sight. The figure behind him laughed. "Sorry sorry, I thought you saw me. I look like a yellow bee in this."

  
Sylvain turned to glare. "I didn't see you coming."

  
Claude, the beauty of the Golden Deer house (despite Hilda's protesting), was the living embodiment of the house he led. His outfit was more or less a more sophisticated version of the uniform he wore on the daily. His black pants were tucked into high and shiny boots, and a long black coat hung unzipped over a bright yellow-gold shirt that was half-tucked into the top of said pants. A long yellow cape trailed behind him majestically as he waltzed over Sylvain. Tassels and cords of dark gold traced over his jacket giving him a glitter that he lacked in the minimal jewelry he wore in his ears. Of course, his crowning accessory were the emeralds that were his eyes.

  
_I must have drunk too much_, Sylvain groaned internally. It wasn't fair just how beautiful Claude was.

  
Or how charming. The head of the Golden Deers extended a glass towards Sylvain--another glass of champagne. "I couldn't help but notice our resident lady's man was absent from the floor," he said, coming up beside Sylvain to lean his back against the railing. "I never suspected you would be one to skip out on a dance."

  
Sylvain accepted the cup with a 'thank you', and turned to rest his elbows on the stone. "It's still rather lonely in there," he found himself admitting.

  
Claude's brow perked. "Lonely? Why, Sylvain, there are tons of lovely ladies in there."

  
The lancer took a sip. "Yeah." But he didn't sound enthused.

  
"You're robbing them of a perfectly good dance partner," Claude tutted. "A man of high stature such as yourself should be in there wooing the masses."

  
Sylvain rolled his eyes. He could tell the man was probing for a reason why Sylvain was out here. But he didn't even know himself to be honest. "You were in there, weren't you? Sometimes I need to let other men have a chance." He added a wink to the last part.

  
Claude burst into laughter. "A shame you aren't from the Alliance. I could use a man like you on my side to keep me laughing, Gautier."

  
"Just because I'm not Alliance doesn't mean we can't be friends." For now at least. After graduation when they each went to their own lands, who knows when the Gautier would have to pick up arms at Dimitri's beck and call. And if the Dimitri saw a foe in the Alliance...Sylvain tried not to think of having to have a classmate at the wrong end of his lance.

That knowing smile was on Claude's face when Sylvain glanced over again. "Well thank you for the chance to dance, Sylvain. Although I'm surprised you would give up Felix so easy."

  
Sylvain almost dumped his drink on himself as he spluttered for breath. "F-Felix? What?" He coughed into his fist, trying to clear his throat from inhaling alcohol.

  
Claude grinned. "Yeah, I was surprised too. There was a queue to ask him to dance. Can you believe it?"

  
The lancer was suspicious. "Felix? Felix Fraldarius?"

  
"Is there another Felix enrolled? I assumed the one with the pretty gold eyes and the slim figure was the only one."

  
Something dark coiled in Sylvain's belly. Claude's description of Felix was spot on; Felix had beautiful eyes that were an odd mix of gold and brown, and he had a small almost petite figure, albeit most of it being muscle. But just knowing that someone as handsome, well-liked, and well off as Claude had noticed Felix... "What do you mean a queue?"

  
The archer sipped his drink. "Well you know, there are plenty of people asking him to dance."

"And he's accepting them?" That didn't sound like him at all. Was he drunk? Felix was more comfortable alone in the training ring than around people--let alone a gathering such as this.

  
"Well, he certainly danced with a few girls before I got to dance with him." Claude was borderline bragging. "And he's very good. A little stiff--especially with that serious face of his--but his footwork---hey!"

  
Before Claude could finish, Sylvain was taking his cup and stalking towards the Cathedral. The leader of the Golden Deers smirked against the rim of his cup as he took a sip.

  
"It's not polite to eavesdrop on conversations," Claude commented nonchalantly to the figure doing their best not to be noticed hovering nearby.

  
Said figure gave a little jerk before chuckling and coming over to stand beside Claude. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Dimitri looked heavenly bathed in the light of the moon, a golden-haired beauty with topaz eyes that could make a saint cry. "I was worried about him."

  
"Ah, you guys did have to take down his brother," Claude recalled.

  
Dimitri's gaze became sharp. "Do not feign ignorance. As if you did not know that when you approached...you were worried too."

  
Claude chuckled. "Nothing escapes you, my lion." His eyes took in the other house leader who looked about as royal as one could get in the monetary. Dressed head to toe in blue and gold, with a sweeping cape bearing his house crest thrown over his shoulder. Gorgeous in every way. "I was trying to make him feel better."

  
"By making him jealous?" Dimitri didn't seem angry but genuinely amused. Claude wasn't one to cheer people up by being serious. Everything Claude did was done with a smirk.

  
The Deer leader shrugged. "It worked, didn't it? Look, there he goes back into the party."

  
Dimitri reached out and clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Up close Claude could see just the faintest touch of color to his cheeks. "Shall we go back as well?"

  
"Aw, you came looking for me," Claude cooed.

  
"To make sure you weren't causing mischief," Dimitri assured him.

  
Linking arms, they followed Sylvain at a distance. Nobody saw the brief kiss they shared in the shadow of the Cathedral.

  
Said lancer made his way through the groups of people that were all clustered around one another. Most had a glass in hand or were munching or iced shrimp or some sort of fancy food. Only the dance floor had space to move, and everyone on it was twisting and twirling in step with one another as violin and harp serenaded them. The whole room was beautiful, from the stain glass windows above to the beautiful chandeliers casting a golden glow. Sylvain could make out Edlegard rotating off of one partner, only to allow Hubert to step in, and then there was Bernadette chatting up Mercedes as they twirled around slightly off time with the music. But where was Felix?

  
He found the swordsman just swapping off of partners on the other side of the floor. And the moment Sylvain saw Felix, his mouth felt unbearably dry--enough that he had to take a sip of his drink. Felix had always been beautiful in the way some noblemen are lucky to be. And tonight...tonight the goddess be damned--Felix was the most striking person in the cathedral. His hair was tied back in his usual ponytail, but that's where normality ended. His suit jacket was black with a small blue handkerchief of blue in the breast pocket. His vest seams were silver, as were the four buttons down the front of the vest. His dress shirt was white, and his tie was black striped with silver. All the lines and seams of the vest, jacket, and pants--all tailored to fit him and him alone--did nothing but accentuate just how lean the swordsman was.

  
_He looks more royal than Dimitri_, Sylvain thought to himself. He had to shake himself from just standing and starting. The lancer started nudging his way through the crowds of people in an attempt to make his way to Felix.

  
"Fel--"

  
His call was cut short as someone stepped up to Felix. It was a shorter boy in a navy blue suit with a mop of silver hair. Ashe.

  
The archer was a flushed mess as he approached Felix. "H-Hey F-Felix. Would you care to d-dance?"

  
Something in Sylvain grew cold watching Felix nod. He was forced to stand off to the side and watch as Felix took the lead, making the younger boy blush even harder as he was led out onto the floor. The two classmates stood close together, hand in hand, Ashe's hand on Felix's shoulder while Felix's rested on the small of the archer's back. They stepped in time to the wailing of the violin--a slow waltz that made their movements seem so graceful and coordinated--

  
_Like lovers._

  
Sylvain couldn't help the cold creeping up his spine, or the steel look in his eyes. For him, there had never been any doubt in his mind who he loved more than any other. He was willing to die for his love and protect him until the end. But they were from different houses, and neither could produce an heir for the other. 'We don't have a chance', had been what Felix had said to him. And he was right. They could never be married, have a family--none of the things nobles were supposed to have and do. For a while, Sylvain had convinced himself that Felix was right, that there was no way for them to be together, so why bother trying?

  
But watching him dance with their classmate had him digging his nails into his palms. Around and around the floor they went, and Sylvain watched like a hawk. Felix looked like a silver and onyx dream--eloquent, never stepping on Ashe's toes, always keeping his hand just so on his lower back. Good dancing was maybe to be expected of someone who had to use fancy footwork as a swordsman. There was some quiet conversation between the two that had Ashe smiling like a schoolboy.

  
The song ended after several minutes, and Ashe looked ready to ask for another when the much taller redhead stepped up. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked with a charming smile. Felix looked surprised, especially when Ashe thanked Felix for his time and bowed out so Sylvain could have a turn.

  
From the music stage, a piano started, accompanied by violins, and even Professor Manuela. Her voice projected like a heavenly arrangement, echoing off the ceiling above and mixing with the slow lover’s music. Her opera sounded classic and fancy, and somehow it made the movement of Sylvain taking Felix's hand gently, and sliding his other low on Felix's back all the more intimate. Felix seemed a bit more ridged as their hands slid into place, his face not quite as content as when he danced with Ashe.

  
"Expecting someone else?" Sylvain teased as they began their dance. It started slow, barely swaying against one another in a small circle.

  
Felix's eyes narrowed, almost to a glare. "No. I was hoping to get a drink."

  
The small circle in their immediate space that they danced in slowly expanded. Back and forth they swayed until slowly they began stepping into a sweeping circle. Sylvain felt the heat of someone against his back as they passed by another couple doing the same. Several minutes passed where they just rocked and danced in silence, in complete contrast to the chatty crowd around them. It was like they were in a world all their own. All the while golden eyes stared at him as though dissecting him. He should be used to it by now, but there was something predatory about how Felix sized people up--like he was intent on swallowing him, bones and all.

  
The older of the two broke the silence. "Something on my face Felix?"

  
The glare continued. "No." He almost sounded...angry.

  
Sylvain's footwork almost faltered. He would think that out of all his classmates, Felix wouldn't be least opposed to dancing with Sylvain--they were friends. "Sorry, I just had to get a dance in with the prettiest girl on the floor," he teased, trying to lighten up the tension that was suddenly growing between them. "I heard you had quite the queue."

  
This did nothing to stop the icy glare the lancer was receiving. "Then perhaps you should be dancing with her instead." The tone was just as icy and toxic as the look in Felix's eyes.

  
Sylvain's smile slipped entirely when he saw something flicker in Felix's eyes. Something soft. Something vulnerable. "I was just joking," he said softly. "But you really are handsome tonight, Felix."

  
Felix suddenly and jarringly stepped away. Sylvain's hands slipped off him and froze in the air while Felix looked as though the touch has burned him entirely. The swordsman's mouth was pressed in a firm unhappy line, but that anger did not reach his eyes. Instead they looked...sad. Sylvain's mouth clicked audibly shut. Another dancing couple almost knocked into the lancer since he wasn't moving in time with the swirling and twirling crowd of people, but Sylvain didn't take notice. Felix looked--

  
"Felix--"

  
_Beautiful._

  
Felix pulled away even more when Sylvain tried to reach for him. "I'm done dancing," he snapped. The younger student stormed off quickly--almost as if he were running away--careless as he clipped the shoulder of another dancer.

  
Sylvain was left standing, rooted in place, staring after Felix's retreating form. He pulled his hand back gently. What had that been about? Sylvain replayed the evening in his head, then even the brief conversations they had during the week. Had he offended the swordsman? He hadn't done or said anything out of the ordinary.

  
A voice behind him cut through his thoughts. "Sylvain--you're in the way--"

  
"Sorry, sorry--" He wandered off the dancefloor feeling lost and out of place. He could tell people had seen Felix jerk away from him and storm off, and he could tell some of the whispers were wondering about what Sylvain had done wrong.   
"If you're looking for Felix..." Claude was standing over by the wall, Dimitri at his side. "He ran off toward the battlements," he said with a nod over towards the left.

  
Across the cathedral, there was an opening which led to one of the outer walls of the church. It was high up and gave a frightening view of the ground below, but also a beautiful one of the sky. Sylvain thanked Claude and made his way outside, nudging through the crowd of murmuring people as he did so.

  
Outside was just as cold as before, and dark except for the lone torchlight by the door and the blanket of stars above. A couple of other people were hanging by the entrance chatting each other up and laughing, but not Felix. Sylvain stopped and gazed around, hoping for a glimpse of his friend. It took a moment, but he found him standing off to the side near another walkway. His friend has his arms folded on the stone railing--much like Sylvain had been before on the bridge--eyes cast upwards. His face no longer looked angry, but sad and resigned, as if he were about to just sigh over and over again.

  
Sylvain approached slowly, careful to scuff his feet a little to announce Felix had company. Felix did not acknowledge him, but the lancer knew he heard just by the way his shoulders tensed a little.

  
"Did I do something wrong?" Sylvain asked softly. His brows were furrowed, tone unsure. He was usually so confident, but standing there beside Felix, who was acting like an anti-social cat had him feeling so confused.

  
Felix didn't answer, but Sylvain could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. He was cornered, and Felix didn't like it one bit. But Sylvain pressed on.

  
"I...I really just wanted to just dance with you...Honest," the redhead said. He stepped a little closer so he was next to the swordsman. His back was to the far off dance party, shielding Felix from onlookers. "Did I upset you?"

  
Felix turned on him, practically baring teeth. "You're an idiot of the highest caliber!" he hissed.

  
"That doesn't explain anything."

  
The bluntness of the comment made Felix hesitate a little. Despite the fire in his words and tone, his eyes were saying something completely different. Sylvain pressed in a little and got a shove to his chest for his efforts.

  
"Stay away." There was still some bite to the words, but Sylvain could see the walls crumbling quickly.

  
He tilted his head to the side a little, taking in the shorter man and how his gaze was suddenly downcast. He let his hand reach down softly, to slowly wrap around Felix's wrist, then slide down to hold onto his thin fingers which were cold from the night air.   
"Felix...what's the matter?"

  
Felix refused to look at him, and Sylvain thought for a moment he was going to have to nudge him a bit more. But then, he spoke, all venom had gone from his voice and replaced with something so aching that is made Sylvain's breath hitch. "I'm not one of them."

  
The voice sounded so small and fragile that it took Sylvain back to their youth. Memories of the onyx haired boy with the round face, coming to him with a scuff on his cheek from bumping into something, or from where a wooden sword hit him too hard. His round gold-honey eyes would be glassy, his mouth a wobbling line as he tried not to cry as he sought comfort in his red-haired friend. What had Felix always said to him? Sylvain tried to remember. But it was in the same tone.

  
Sylvain's thumb carefully rubbed over the back of Felix's hand, warming and soothing--which he was surprised Felix was allowing. "What do you mean?"

  
"I'm not one of your girls," Felix said quietly. He refused to look Sylvain in the eye.

  
Sylvain's thumb stopped, and so did his heart for a moment.

  
Felix continued. "I'm not one of your girls. You can't just flirt with me whenever you want, and fancy yourself some sort of noble knight out for the conquest of every heart you see." He pulled his hand away to wrap his arms over his own chest as if protecting himself.

  
"I was just kidding Felix, about you being a girl," Sylvain protested though careful to keep his voice calm and light. "I was just--"

  
"Just what?" Felix snapped, though more hurt than angry. "Just rubbing it in?"

  
"Rubbing--"

  
When Felix's gaze met Sylvain's, Sylvain could see the hurt in them as though gazing into Felix's core. He looked moments away from crying--a mirror of when he was a young child whining for Sylvain's comfort.   
"Rubbing it in that they can have what I can't!" he snapped, voice cracking slightly. His hips were butted up against the stone railing, trapped from running away by Sylvain in front of him and a drop to his back.

  
Sylvain stood in front of him, dumbfounded.

Felix's cheeks were flushed pink as he rattled on. "They can love you, and be with you. You can marry them. They can bear you heirs for the Gautier. You can have Crest children together and be one big happy family," he bit out.

  
It took the lancer a little longer but he realized with sudden clarity: Felix was jealous.

  
The swordsman continued. "You flirt with girls constantly. You ask them to dance, to have dinner with you, to go to walks, to go into town. I've seen them coming from your room at odd hours--"

  
"Felix--"

  
"I'm tired of seeing them with you--" his voice was getting louder, more panicked as he realized he was in too deep.

  
"Fel--"

  
"I'm tired of seeing you chasing them when I can't have y--"

  
The words were cut off. Sylvain closed the distance between them, swooping in to wrap his arms around Felix to pull him to his chest. Felix's face hit against Sylvain, but not fast enough to hide the dampness on his face, or to hide the trembles going through his body. What was it that Felix always said to Sylvain when they were kids?

  
_Kiss it better, Sylvain!_

_S_ylvain reached down and wrapped a finger under Felix's chin. It took a little nudging, a little convincing, but after a moment Felix lifted his face. The lancer didn't bother kissing away the tears that were falling, but he did press a gentle kiss to Felix's lips. They had kissed as children--before they became teens and even a few times after. It was the one thing that made Felix absolutely melt in his arms and take away all his worries and pains. While Glenn and the rest of his family were trying to train him into the perfect heir, Sylvain had just wanted him to be happy.

  
The kiss was held for several heartbeats, until Sylvain felt Felix unwinding in his hold, putting more of his weight back to the railing. Sylvain followed and was pleasantly surprised when his hand met stone on either side of Felix and the swordsman was opening his lips slightly. The more experienced of the two slowly prodded his tongue into Felix's mouth, reveling in the sweetness leftover from Felix's earlier drinks, and slowly pressed and caressed against Felix's tongue. The younger boy moaned softly, becoming pliant in Sylvain's space and holding onto the lancer's shoulders.

  
When they parted a thin string of spit connected their bottom lip. Felix looked especially dazed, and Sylvain just felt warm all over.

  
"Felix, you know I love you most of all," he said softly.

  
Felix pressed against Sylvain's chest to hide his face. “Aren’t these declarations better suited for that nonsense about the tower?” he mumbled from Sylvain’s chest.

  
Sylvain stroked a hand over Felix's ponytail and down his neck, relishing in the goosebumps that sprang up. "I've always loved you."

  
"But--"

  
Hidden from view, Sylvain reached down to hold his face and kissed him again and again and again, until he heard a breathless little whine. "But nothing. It's always been you, Felix. It will never not be you." His thumbs ran across the high cheekbones of Felix's face. "Felix, I'll take you over any girl I've ever thrown myself at. I've wanted you to be mine since we were children. I never wanted a wife, and I could care less about kids."

  
Felix's grip on his shoulder's tightened. "Our families--"

  
"Damn with what they think," Sylvain said firmly, making Felix look up at the sudden intensity. "I'll forsake every title, toss away all of my inheritance. I'll live in a box if it meant being with you the rest of my life and being able to kiss away all your tears."

  
Felix studied Sylvain's face a moment. "You're....serious?"

  
"As a lance through the heart," Sylvain whispered, a warm smile on his face.

  
Leaning down he placed kisses on Felix's forehead, down his temple, across the shells of his ears, across his cheeks and bridge of his nose before ghosting their lips together. So close Sylvain could feel the normally formal and prickly Felix sigh softly and turn his head to let the lancer have easier access. Finally, Sylvain pressed their foreheads together.

  
"After graduation...after we're away from here, I want to get married."

  
Felix's breath hitched. "What about--"

  
"Shh," Sylvain went back to soothing his thumbs over the backs of the hands now pressed to his chest. "I want you to marry me Felix." Determination filled his voice. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

  
Felix didn't reply. But he didn't pull away. Sylvain knew he couldn't promise anything--especially not when students had recently been kidnapped, and there was definitely danger lurking.

  
"Dance with me."

  
Sylvain blinked dumbly. "What?"

  
Felix huffed. "Do you have carrots in your ears? I said dance--"

  
"I heard you, I heard you--" Sylvain chuckled. One of his hands dipped down to cradle Felix's lower back while the other one took Felix's and laced their fingers together.

  
The music from the cathedral could just barely be heard at the distance they were at. But it didn't stop Sylvain from taking the lead once more, albeit keeping their swaying mostly in place. But out here only the stars witnessed the two of them swapping kisses on each other's lips and faces. How long they danced out in the cold they couldn't tell, but the music started winding down as the sky was beginning to flush from black to purples and pinks. They had stopped dancing long ago, both too tired from alcohol and from the festivities to continue to do more than press against each other for warmth as a comfortable silence lapsed between them.

  
"Sylvain?"

  
Sylvain had zoned out, staring up at the changing colors of the sky.

  
"Can you really wait until graduation to be with me?"

  
"I've waited this long," Sylvain replied with a light squeeze. "What's a little longer?"

  
Felix huffed a small chuckle. "Typical. Only patient when you want something."

  
Sylvain smiled, happy that the other lion was finally starting to lighten up. "And there's nothing I want more than you, Felix."

  
"What if I change my mind?" Felix asked. "My family will want--"

  
"Then I'll pine after you until I die."

  
The sincerity made Felix chuckle again. The next kiss came easy, and so did the ones that followed. As the dawn was cresting the horizon, Felix finally gave the smile Sylvain had been dying for all night.

  
"Thanks for kissing it better Sylvain."


End file.
